mad_meta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Encyclopedia
:See also: test2.wikipedia.org and test.wikidata.org __NOEDITSECTION__ This is a test wiki that runs on the MediaWiki software. Ordinarily it runs the same version of the code as mediawiki.org (plus other wikis in "group 0"), but may be configured differently with experimental features. The contents of this site may be volatile and buggy. The of MediaWiki running on this wiki is . See Wikipedia:Configuration and wikitech:testwiki and InitialiseSettings.php for information about the configuration of this wiki. Please note: there is a new test cluster created as a replacement for prototype.wikimedia available here. It is a clone of all production wikis, where developers and regular users can test new features before we deploy them to production wiki. In case you want to test gadgets or user scripts on any Wikimedia project, you can also use that site. test.wikipedia.org is not for testing of unreviewed software or MediaWiki, it is a last place where software is deployed before it goes to live production. New software, extensions and gadgets can be deployed immediately to the deployment cluster. Please read before contributing here Wikimedia Projects :See also: test.wikipedia.org and test.wikidata.org Welcome to test2.wikipedia.org! What is the purpose of Test2? Test2 is primarily used to trial and debug global and features that require interaction between multiple wikis, in conjunction with test.wikipedia.org and test.wikidata.org. Although you're more than welcome to test other things on the Test2 wiki as well, you may wish to concentrate your testing efforts on test.wikipedia.org instead to help keep everything in one place. Some guidelines about test2 * You can edit whatever you want (except this page!) but don't expect anything to be kept. * This wiki is not your personal free web host and not a place to advertise. * To browse this wiki, see ' ' ** namespace=828}} List of all modules on this wiki testing mw:Lua scripting * For more info on what testwiki is for (and isn't for) check the main test.wikipedia.org * Please report any bugs: phabricator.wikimedia.org * There are currently articles. * This is not a place to play with admin tools. If you are looking for that, see testwiki:wp:Requests/Tools. Current events Currently being tested on : * MediaWiki version: ( ) * [[mw:Deployment Train|'Deployment roadmap for other wikis']] ;Configurations * wgExtraGenderNamespaces = array( .. ); * wmgUseProofreadPage = true; (mw:Extension:ProofreadPage) * wmgTmhWebPlayer = "videojs"; (mw:Extension:TimedMediaHandler) * More at noc.wikimedia.org (look for test2wiki) bug: bxr: bn: ca: cbk-zam: cdo: ce: ceb: ch: cho: chr: chy: ckb: co: cr: crh: cs: csb: cu: cv: cy: da: de: diq: dsb: dv: dz: ee: el: eml: en:Main Page eo: es: et: eu: ext: fa: ff: fi: fiu-vro: fj: fo: fr: frp: fur: fy: ga: gan: gd: gl: glk: gn: got: gu: gv: ha: hak: haw: he: hi: hif: ho: hr: hsb: ht: hu: hy: hz: ia: id: ie: ig: ii: ik: ilo: io: is: it: iu: ja: jbo: jv: ka: kaa: kab: kg: ki: kj: kk: kl: km: kn: ko: kr: ks: ksh: ku: kv: kw: ky: la: lad: lb: lbe: lg: li: lij: lmo: ln: lo: lt: lv: map-bms: mdf: mg: mh: mhr: mi: mk: ml: mn: mo: mr: ms: mt: mus: mwl: my: myv: mzn: na: nan: nap: nds: nds-nl: ne: new: ng: nl: nn: no: nov: nrm: nv: ny: oc: om: or: os: pa: pag: pam: pap: pdc: pi: pih: pl: pms: pnt: pnb: ps: pt: qu: rm: rmy: rn: ro: roa-rup: roa-tara: ru: rw: sa: sah: sc: scn: sco: sd: se: sg: sh: si: simple: sk: sl: sm: sn: so: sq: sr: srn: ss: st: stq: su: sv: sw: szl: ta: te: tet: tg: th: ti: tk: tl: tn: to: tpi: tr: ts: tt: tum: tw: ty: udm: ug: uk: ur: uz: ve: vec: vi: vls: vo: wa: war: wo: wuu: xal: xh: yi: yo: za: zea: zh: zh-classical: zh-min-nan: zh-yue: zu: This is a test instance of Wikidata. It is not the same as the production website. It is also not a generic MediaWiki testing site: please use the test instance of Wikipedia (or the secondary test instance) for testing unrelated to the Wikibase extension. For more advanced testing, you may wish to simply set up your own copy of MediaWiki and install Wikibase. All items here are sandboxes; You can , or .You may use testwiki and test2wiki as test clients. *d:Wikidata:Contribute *d:Wikidata:Contact the development team The Wikidata Test Wiki is not: * a place to put content or anything meaningful. * an arena to play with administrator's tools. If you are looking for that, see testwiki:Wikipedia:Requests/Tools. * where nonsense items will stick. * a web host or wiki host. * where you can get away with everything. * where libel will be tolerated. * a community. '' The Test Wikidata is for developers to test their code without breaking all of Wikimedia, and blowing the world up.'' The Test Wikidata may also be used in a classroom environment for teaching basic Wikidata editing to avoid the great confusion resulting from creating pages and breaking a regular project, although this may not always be desirable because of the occasional difference between the test interface and a typical Wikimedia project interface. ⭕